A Drink Too Many And An Evil Smile
by combativeAdjutor
Summary: After suffering a bad breakup with Austria, Prussia wakes up to find a certain Russian in his room. Yaoi: PrussiaXRussia, past PrusAus and past RusAmer, mentions GerIta, Spamano, FranceXSeychelles, AustriaXHungary, DenNor, and USUK. No longer a one-shot.
1. A Bad Beginning

**A/N: **This was co-written by myself and a friend of mine. More details after the story.

**Warning: **Excessive use of bad language (don't read if this bothers you) and, well, boys making out. Also hints at sex. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Prussia asked. He was sitting across from his stuffy boyfriend, who at that moment was taking a sip of his tea and who had just said that "things weren't working out".<p>

"We can't be together anymore." Austria said calmly, too calmly.

"Why the fuck not!" Prussia demanded, standing up so suddenly that his chair fell to the floor with a clang.

"Calm down, don't damage my furniture!" Austria said, finally showing some emotion. "I just think that we need to see other people."

"Why the hell would we do that? Isn't the awesome me enough for you?" Prussia demanded.

"That's it, the "awesome" you. I'm tired of it! Every time we try to get close, your ego gets in the way! Hungary-" Austria said, then stopped abruptly.

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let you spend time with Hungary!" Prussia yelled.

"'Let me'? You don't let me do anything! And you know what? Hungary understands me. She cares about me. I'm not so sure about you anymore." Completely dumbfounded, Prussia dares to utter, "But I-,"

"Oh, cut the crap why don't you? I know you could never truly care about anything but your own pleasure. You have no idea how to be in a meaningful relationship." Austria said with surprising emotion.

Prussia's eyes welled up in disbelief of what he was hearing. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He was just too awesome for it. But now...

"You know what? Why don't you just leave."

Austria was trying to stay strong, but he was breaking down inside. He had his head lowered so it faced the floor. He kept his eyes closed and his teeth clenched while on the brink of tears. What he had realized was painful even now after he had talked to Hungary about it. Prussia felt the same pain, but concealed it until he left Austria's house.

He reached for his cellphone: "Want 2 go drinking wt me? I ditched that bitch Austria." he texted Spain and France with false bravado.

"Can't, I'm at Seychelles' house. ;)" France texted back soon after.

"Lovi and I are cooking for Feli and Ludwig today. Can't." Spain replied shortly after France. Prussia sighed and dialed a number he had promised his brother he wouldn't ever call again.

"Hey Denmark, wanna go out for a drink?"

* * *

><p>And that was how he found himself sitting in a bar, singing German drinking songs with Denmark. They were receiving dirty looks from the bartender, but didn't care. When they paused in their song, Prussia looked around the room and saw the familiar violet eyes of a certain Russian.<p>

"Oh, hey Russia!" he said with a smile that would not normally be on his face, showing that he had gotten himself completely wasted.

"Prevyet." Russia said, nodding in his direction, not seeming drunk in the least. How long had he been there?

"What'cha doing here?" Prussia slurred.

"America left me." Russia said in a depressed voice. Prussia stood there, amazed at how straightforward Russia was being. No, he was just trying to fuck with Prussia's head. Russia does not act like that. Maybe he was drunk...

"Are you drunk?" Prussia asked.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Russia asked.

"You know, I don't know what the hell you're saying, but it sounds like your drunk." Prussia replied, his mind was much too muddled to make sense of the statement.

"Oh really?" Russia said with false curiosity. Prussia's presence was starting to get on his nerves but it was also comforting in an odd way.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here to watch out for you, man. That's what awesome big brothers are for." Prussia said, swaying from side to side as if trying to regain his balance.

"Are you not confusing me with someone else?" Russia asked, taking another swig from his bottle of vodka.

"No man, I know you. You're that big scary guy with the pipe. Or maybe you're that dude with the vodka bottle and sunflowers. I dunno man, they are so similar." Prussia said, confused. Russia found himself wanting to laugh.

"What's going on?" Denmark walked over. He seemed to be a tad bit more sober than Prussia, and when he saw Russia standing there, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Oh, I'm just talking to dis guy, he's so funny." Prussia said, giggling a little bit.

"You know, the two of you seem pretty drunk. How about I be a good friend and drive you two home?" Denmark said with a smile worthy of Russia.

"Oh, thanks man, That's awesome. Let's go dude." Prussia grabbed Russia's arm and dragged him after Denmark. Russia just stared at him but didn't say anything. He had walked to the bar and didn't really want to walk all the way back to the hotel he was staying at for the World Conference.

* * *

><p>Denmark had driven them home as he said he would, the problem was that he left Russia at Germany's house as well as Prussia, giving them his secret supply of alcohol that he kept in his trunk for instances such as these. Tomorrow, the entire world will get a good laugh at the World Conference. Denmark even helped the two of them down to Prussia's room (Germany's basement).<p>

Prussia collapsed on his couch, forgetting for a minute that Russia was there. Then, he heard the sound of his mini fridge opening and a bottle being taken out.

"You have vodka? I would have thought that you would only keep German beer in your house." Russia said.

"Nah man, I got into the habit of drinking it at that bastard Russia's house." Prussia said, sitting up. Then, his eyes finally focused on Russia. "YOU!"

"Yes, me. For your information, I am both the 'big scary guy with a pipe' and the 'dude with a vodka bottle and sunflowers', if you haven't guessed yet." Russia said before opening the bottle and taking a large swig of the burning alcoholic beverage.

"Woah. Well then, welcome to my crib." Prussia said, oddly at ease with the fact that the person he hated most was in his brother's house.

"Why aren't you kicking me out yet?" Russia asked, leaning against the wall.

"Do you want to know?" Prussia asked, meeting Russia's eyes and standing up from where he was lounging on his couch.

Prussia approached Russia with his usual swagger, and a certain look in his eyes. The world seemed to fall silent. Prussia staggered over slowly, then stopped in front of Russia who was leaning with his back against the bedroom wall. A soft but longing look about him. Prussia got closer. His head lowered, hovering over Russia's shoulder and neck. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly, and he knew that russia would let him have it. He couldn't stand it anymore! His lips millimeters away from his neck. So inviting. He kissed the base of his neck softly; like a lover. He worked his way upward until he reached his ear. Russia, breathing heavily, let out a gasp, and then a light moan. The two were so warm, and they felt each other's warmth by bringing their chests closer together.

Russia turned his head to kiss Prussia. Their tongues overlapping passionately. Prussia brought his legs around Russia's lower waist, and a quiver went through their bodies. The pair slid to the floor. they held each other closely, stroking their hands through each others hair. Russia's hand was keeping his back off the floor, while Prussia caressed it and sat gently on his pelvis. More. Prussia wanted more. What a rush; what heat! Maybe being so drunk made it feel even better. Prussia's hand came forward to unbutton Russia's shirt, and it slid to the floor. Prussia let his own shirt slide to the floor as well. The skin from their chests touched; and their hands touched. They kept touching. They fell onto their sides where they continued to caress each other. Russia proceeded to kiss Prussia's chest, and licked his neck slowly upwards until he bit his ear slightly. In return, Prussia let out a low, quiet groan.

* * *

><p>Prussia rolled over and hit his head on the cement floor of his room. Why was he sleeping on the floor? He heard someone snoring next to him. Turning over lazily he saw a sight that made him shriek like a little girl.<p>

"WEST!"

Russia opened his eyes and looked at Prussia, then he said "Will you be quiet? I have a hangover and I'n trying to sleep.".

"RUSSIA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AND ON MY FLOOR!" Prussia yelled again.

"East, why are you yelling?" Germany asked angrily, walking down the stairs to Prussia's room, Italy following behind him. When he saw the scene downstairs, he grabbed Italy and covered his eyes. "Don't look, Italy!"

"Veh~ What's going on?" Italy asked innocently.

"Prussia, would you like to explain why both of you are naked in my basement! Wait, don't answer. Clean. This. Mess." and with that, Germany dragged Italy back upstairs, shaking his head as he went.

"Well, what are you lying there for! GET OUT!" Prussia yelled at Russia, wrapping himself up in a blanket.

"As America would say, keep your pants on. Oh wait, I already took them off for you." Russia replied.

"I fucking hate you." Prussia hissed at him, Denmark will suffer greatly for this!

"Well, this was fun, tavarych. Dasvedanya." Russia said, getting dressed and leaving the room. Prussia heard Italy scream upstairs and imagined the Italian grabbing his white flag and hiding behind Germany as Russia walked out of the house with that creepy smile on his face.

Prussia, still wrapped tightly in his blanket, stared at the mess on the floor in disgust before plopping onto his bed.

"Denmark is going to die."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHAT KIND OF FUCKING FRIEND ARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Prussia yelled at Denmark, who was cowering behind Norway, while Norway calmly read the morning paper.<p>

"I thought it would be funny!" Denmark cried.

"FUNNY? FUNNY! WHAT KIND OF SICK WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN WHERE THAT IS FUNNY!" Prussia yelled at him.

"The same world where fangirls think that it would be hot if you were fucking your brother." Denmark said (Hear that? That was the fourth wall, screaming in pain. Consider in shattered.).

"Before you start breaking the furniture that belongs to this hotel, why don't the both of you leave, I need to get ready for the Conference." Norway finally spoke up, looking at the pair of them in distaste.

"WHAT? NORWAY DON'T KICK ME OUT!" Denmark cried, grabbing Norway's leg. Prussia rolled his eyes and laughed at Denmark's pathetic state, before walking out of the room. He would just forget about this entire thing and act like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Prussia was stressing out. Not visibly, he was much too awesome for that, but on the inside. The meeting hadn't started yet and the assembled nations were talking amongst themselves outside of the conference room. Austria was walking over to him, Hungary was looking at him with pity, and Russia was standing right next to him, it seemed that he was also trying to avoid someone and they had backed up to the same wall. Prussia looked over at where Russia was looking and saw America approaching. Damn it, it seemed that both of them were about to be forced into a confrontation with their exes.<p>

He met Russia's eyes and saw a silent plea in them, nodding without thinking it through. Before Prussia was able to completely understand what he had just agreed to, he was surprised when Russia's lips met his. It lasted a moment, but when they seperated, they had the entire rooms attention. Austria, Hungary, Spain, France, and Germany stared at him in shock as Denmark laughed his ass off in the corner. Russia seemed to be getting a similar response from America, the Baltics, and his sisters. Though Belarus looked like she was about to kill Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello, my dear caring readers. I'm sure some of you are wondering: WTF IS THIS AMAZING SHIT! IT IS SO AWESOME BUT I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE PATRIOT EXPERIMENT TO GO ALONG WITH THIS AWESOME-NESS! Also, neither of them were throwing up or suffering from alcohol poisoning because they are countries and they can do this without dying, they still get drunk though, because why else would you drink! XD

Well, as mentioned above, this is the work of myself and my dear friend **Nicole** who isn't creative enough to think of a better name for herself than her real name *sigh*. She wrote the part that I'm sure all of you fangirls were salivating over (so was I when I first read it...) and helped with the rest of the story (mostly sitting there and laughing and helping me when I had no idea what the hell I was doing). So please, give her a round of applause for this is her first fanfiction! YAY!

Anyway, the next chapter of the Patriot Experiment is being worked on, and **Nicole **will be helping me finish it up. It should be up in a day or so. Please be patient with me, I have too many ideas to convey in one chapter!

Also, there will be a sequel to this, but only if we get a lot of good reviews. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks a lot for reading this!

**EDIT: **This will now be a multi-chapter fic. The next chapter will be out in about a week. So look forward to it.


	2. Thank Italy for our escape method!

**A/N: Thanks to all of the great reviewers on chapter one, we love you guys!  
><strong>**Sorry for the long wait! This is a short chapter because it is filler. The next chapter will be much better!**

**Disclaimer:**** MAMESHIBA~ Did you know that it is illegal to drink beer out of a bucket on a street curb in St. Lewis? One a day trivia la la la~! Did you ALSO know that Hetalia does not belong to me? Woah! You just learned two new things!**

* * *

><p>"The fuck was that!" Prussia said, or started to say, but Russia covered his mouth. Russia looked at him pleadingly. Wait, what? Russia didn't plead; he was an untouchable block of ice, he didn't feel emotions; he was a monster.<p>

What had happened between him and America to make him like this, Prussia wondered before reminding himself that he could care less about the Russian bastard.

"Brother!" Belarus cried in outrage, overcoming her shock. Prussia heard something whiz by him and strike the wall just centimeters from his head. He gulped as he saw one of Belarus's throwing knives. Without think about it, he grabbed Russia's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Russia asked while Prussia got into his car. Receiving no answer, Russia also got into the car and away they drove.

"Where are we going?" Russia asked again.

"Canada." Prussia replied simply.

"Why Canada?" Russia asked, thinking of a certain blonde and getting annoyed at Prussia's lack of response.

"I used to go to Mattie's house all the time." Prussia said as if it was obvious. Russia felt oddly jealous, then, he saw a problem with going to Canada.

"Prussiya, I know that you aren't the smartest of Nations, but you have noticed that we need to cross the ocean, da?"

"Listen here, you fucking commie, I know what I'm doing!" Prussia growled in irritation.

"Russia is not communist anymore." Russia said, frowning.

"Thank God for that!"

"You act a lot like him." Russia said after a period of silence.

"Like who?" Prussia asked, curious despite his irritation.

"Alfred." Russia replied reluctantly, looking out the window.

"AMERICA! The fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm not like that idiot, I'm too awesome. And I NEVER plan on hooking up with Eyebrows." Prussia snapped, insulted. Russia looked at him in shock at the response that he had gotten, and then began to laugh.

The ride was silent once Russia calmed down. They reached the ocean.

"We are taking a boat?" Russia asked.

"Nope, a submarine." Prussia replied, grinning.

"Submarine?" Russia echoed, confused.

"Yeah, Ita wanted one and bugged West until he let him get one. West still doesn't know that I got the keys to its garage from Ita a week ago." Prussia smiled triumphantly. Russia frowned at the way that Prussia talked about Italy.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, they quickly got into the submarine, the soldiers that operated it quickly appearing for duty. Soon, Russia and Prussia found themselves sitting in an office inside of the submarine.<p>

"What are you staring at me for?" Prussia asked after ten minutes of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Russia asked, smiling.

"I mean what I just said. Quit it." Prussia said, looking away uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Russia replied, smiling creepily, his purple eyes never moving away from Prussia's face. Prussia turned around and tried to ignore the eyes pushing themselves into his back. His thoughts turned to the Russian's eyes.

He remembered the look in his eyes the night before, so eager, so happy, full of lust. He shivered thinking about it before reminding himself that it was _Russia _that he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" suddenly the Russia was right there, standing beside him. "You are not cold, da?"

"What makes you think that I am cold!" Prussia snapped, jumping to his feet.

"You shivered. Is that not what people do when they are cold?"

"I-I- UGH! No, I am not cold. Just leave me alone." Prussia said, his face flushing when he thought about why he had shivered.

"Ah. Okay then." the Russian walked away then. Prussia pretended not to notice the flash of hurt in the other mans eyes. The rest of the trip went on in silence.

"Mr. Gilbert! We have reached Canada!" the captain walked in and proclaimed two hours later. Prussia sighed in relief, the awkwardness in the room had reached the point where it could be cut with a knife.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So, why in the world were they in a submarine? Because Nicole wanted them to be in a submarine because they can be followed any other way. So yeah. I know nothing about submarines or why Italy would want one, but it sort of made sense, you know?**

**Woah woah woah, why is this looking like those other P-Russia's with insane Belarus's after them and what-not?  
><strong>**Don't worry, I always have plans. :3**

**Reviews are always appreciated, and the next chapter will be MUCH longer.**


	3. The Thoughts of a Broken Heart

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and another short chapter, but it is finally here! Chaoter 3!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, obviously.<strong>

* * *

><p>Russia and Prussia finally stood on real land, after Prussia had made Russia promise that he wouldn't "do any creepy shit to Mattie". Russia had just smiled at him and gestured for him to lead the way.<p>

To their extreme confusion they found that they were on the west coast of Canada.

"How the fuck did we get here; swim under the country! This is _miles _away from Mattie's house!" Gilbert had shouted at the captain of the submarine.

"I apologize sir, but this is where we were supposed to go. You will have to either figure it out on your own or call Mr. Ludwig." the captain snapped at him before turning around and walking away. Russia started laughing.

"The fuck are you laughing at, commie?" Prussia demanded, turning on him.

"Nothing." Russia replied, the creepy smile still on his face.

"I always knew there was something not right with your head." Prussia said, shaking his head and beginning to walk away from Russia. Russia grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to crash at Mattie's Vancouver house." Prussia replied as if it was obvious.

"What about him?" Russia asked.

"What about you? I got you here, didn't I? Now figure your own shit out." Prussia said, turning away to avoid the betrayed look in Russia's heart that made his heart hurt. So much betrayal…no, sympathizing with the monster was _not _going to be allowed in his awesome head. Just turn around and walk away. And so he did.

"Hello Matthew." Prussia suddenly heard behind him. He saw Matthew standing there, a hand on his hip, looking at him and Russia.

"_What _are you two doing here? Do you know how angry Arthur is that the meeting was ruined because of three idiots? Ludwig as well, he said that he is changing all of the locks in the house." Canada said, shaking his head.

"WHAT no! He can't do that to the awesome me! HE _CAN'T_!" Prussia exclaimed.

"This is why you aren't supposed to go to meetings anymore, Gil." Canada said.

"Shut up, Mattie. You aren't helping." Prussia said. During this conversation, Russia just walked away.

He wandered down streets, frowning and scaring away other people, thinking about Gilbert. What did he actually feel about the man that he had so terrorized in the last century? He liked to think that it was love, but how could he love if he was such a monster. Just like the note Prussia had left him when the wall fell and he was reunited with his brother: '_Something is wrong with you, you sick bastard, trying to keep families apart and enslaved, you disgust me. A monster like you has never known any kind of love…_'

Ivan did have a family though, two loving sisters Ukraine and Belarus, and yet, during that time in history, he felt no particular need to be with them or care for them, just a need for more power. He was past his days of growing and expanding, his heart no longer tried to escape him, he felt emotions again. And most of them time he felt sadness. All alone, constantly alone, the thing that had driven him to the edge of insanity; his fear of being weak and alone, just like in his childhood.

Now, no one would dare try to attack him, since he was big and strong. But that was not what he wanted, that was not what he had ever wanted. He wanted acceptance, not fear. He wanted to be able to joke around and have fun at meetings like the rest of the world did. He didn't want people to back away in fear, he didn't want all conversation to end when he stepped into the room, and he didn't want to be _alone_. What a hateful word that is, alone, that dictated his very existence.

Regardless of what good he did, or tried to do, and what friends he tried to make, he was still "that creep, Russia" or "that bastard, Russia" or "DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT, JUST BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Russia. What was there for him to do? Could he actually be able to feel the things that everyone else felt? He sat on a bench to think.

He felt hurt and sadness and betrayal at the actions of those he believe closest to him. He felt joy and happiness whenever Gilbert looked at him. He felt jealousy and anger whenever Gilbert spoke of Canada. He could feel but no one believed him possible of it. His mood rose and fell like waves as his peoples changed as well, from fully supporting and loyal to angry and discontented, to prideful and smug, to tired, just tired. And he had to live with it like everyone else.

He couldn't believe that just a week before he had been so happy. The past few years with his relationship with America had been so happy. He had finally felt included in the jokes and happiness of the World Meetings, he had not felt alone. But then he discovered that it was all a lie. The other Nations still feared him and America feared him as well. A bet! And stupid bet had made him that happiest he had ever been! The thought filled his mouth with a bitter taste.

America had been with England all along and had finally "had enough of the lies". And Russia had had enough of believing them. Shortly after that, he had gotten himself terribly drunk and found himself with Prussia. Old feelings that he had ignored during his time with America were rekindled and they were both drunk, so Russia didn't see the harm.

But now, he was alone in Canada, because the man who had had his heart for longer than he cared to admit loved a calm and quiet Nation instead.

That was the moment Ivan Braginski, Nation representative of the Russian Federation, gave up on love.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Poor Russia. **

**Reviews, anyone?**


End file.
